Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10)
Story Solid Plugg is running from something in the underground tunnels of Bellwood, panting heavily as he goes. He’s carrying a container, with a small, brown creature with black spikes on its back. The creature is smiling happily. Solid Plugg: (Panting) And I thought I was tough. This guy’s a monster! Whoa! Solid Plugg is thrusted forward, crashing into a rock wall, upside-down. The creature rolls away in its container, which is stopped by a foot. John was the one stoping it. John: Hate to break it to you, but the Screegit is coming with me. Solid Plugg: What the boss wants, the boss gets! And he wants the Screegit! Solid Plugg runs and jumps at John, who looks unamused. He swings his arm to the side, as Plugg goes flying, crashing into a wall. Plugg groans, as John starts walking off. John: Too easy. (A metal clank occurs.) Huh? John follows the sound of the metal strike, finding his way to an underground hotspot, with was heated by volcanic activity. A Churl was doing iron work over a pool of lava. The walls were covered in a variety of weapons and armor, blueprints and tools. On the ground in the corner was a large pile of scrap metal. The Churl hammers the iron again, as he holds it up, examining it with his one eye. Churl: Hm. Very nice. (He swings and spins it, re-gripping the grip.) A little too light. For me at least. This will call for an increase of size for the next one. John: Excuse me. The Churl spins, jabbing at John with the sword. John rolls back, as the Churl swings his hammer at him, shattering the floor as John jumps. Churl: Intruders shall be terminated! The Churl twirls his sword, as John grabs a sword off the wall. The Churl chops at John, who parries it, the tip of his blade hitting the Churl’s hilt, sending the sword out of his hand. John points the blade at Churl’s throat, him looking down with his one eye. John: I was just going to say, beautiful craftsmanship. This is a perfect sword. John lowers the blade, as the Churl takes it back. He goes to hang it back on the wall. John: Did you build all of this? Churl: Yeah. Been working for millennia undisturbed. Until those guys in armor came down, digging deeper. They almost found their way to here. John: Who knows what’d they do with these weapons. Good thing I drove them off. Churl: That was you? John: Yep. Name’s John Smith. Churl: Beckendorf. I once served the greatest forge man, Hephaestus, in the ways of olde. John: You knew Hephaestus? I knew a son of Hephaestus! His name was Rook. Beckendorf: Hm. Name’s not familiar. John: So what do you do with all this stuff? Beckendorf: Nothing. I make it, then shelve it. I keep working. John: Have you ever considered building other things? (An idea sparks in John’s head.) Like houses? Beckendorf: Why would I do that? John: Think about it! Your greatest creation, building an entire town! Undertown! There are plenty of aliens displaced on the surface. This could help them give them a new home, a safe community to live in! Beckendorf: Why would I do that? John: (Sighs) Because everything that you’ve built is going to waste. Sure, the weapons are extraordinary, but they can’t be used for anything. If you build it, they will come. You help shelter an entire culture! That’s the purpose of Hephaestus building things, for them to benefit others! Beckendorf: Hephaestus hated people. As do I. John: You don’t have to see them, or even like them. But you can help them out. Plus, don’t you want to learn a new craft of building houses? Beckendorf: (Sighs) Fine. What do I got to do? John: We’ll need raw material. Lots of it. (He looks at the wall, smirking.) And I know where to get it from. End Scene John turns into Clockwork, as he fires a time ray from his chest. He spins around, the time ray turning the weaponry on the wall back into raw metal material. Beckendorf begins carrying the material out into the caverns, as Clockwork turns into Xylofreeze. His eyes glow, as he starts motioning his hands in a circle over his head. All the raw material glows and starts floating, as he motions it all out of the hotspot. He walks with it, carrying it out. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to keep pillars up, as Beckendorf hammers pieces together. Beckendor then comes down, as he pulls on a hose over. It shoots lava, which superheats and melts material. Xylofreeze stomps the ground, creating a crater. He turns into Water Hazard, as he shoots water from his hands, filling it. Beckendorf places the heated metals in the water, cooling it. He then starts hammering it on an anvil, giving it the shape he desires. The container with the Screegit is off to the side, the Screegit fast asleep. Watching from behind boulders are Solid Plugg and Professor Hokestar. Solid Plugg: There it is, boss! Hokestar: My dear, that is John Smith! Perhaps he can be reasoned with. Solid Plugg: Uh, you’re going to tell him about what you’re going to with it? Hokestar: Of course not! Simpleton! We must convince him to give us back our property! Solid Plugg: But that’s John Smith! Hokestar: I am quite sure that I can reason with the lad. In the meantime, be ready to grab the Screegit if I fail. Solid Plugg: Right boss. Four Arms was helping Beckendorf hold up pillars, him hammering them in. Hokestar walks forward, taking his hat off. Hokestar: Good day, gentlemen! Four Arms turns to look, as Beckendorf hammers, hitting Four Arms' hand. Four Arms: Ow! Watch it! Beckendorf grunts, as Four Arms puts the pillars down. Four Arms: Alright. Who are you? Hokestar: Who, you ask? I, am Professor Hokestar! I couldn’t help but notice that you guys are constructing a city down here. Four Arms looks down, seeing that they had several houses built already. Four Arms: Yeah, what’s it to you? Hokestar: Well, if you needed some, better material, then I can provide you Beckendorf: Get lost. We don’t need you. Four Arms: Especially when you’ve got henchmen working for you as well. Four Arms raises his lower left arm, flicking his wrist. Solid Plugg comes flying forward, holding the Screegit case. He lands at Hokestar’s feet. Solid Plugg: Sorry boss. Hokestar: But, how did you? Four Arms: I don’t forget a foe. Especially one I saw earlier that day. Now, give the Screegit back, and leave. Beckendorf fires a laser from his eye, hitting the ground and sends Hokestar and Solid Plugg flying. Solid Plugg drops the Screegit, the case cracking. Four Arms: What was that all about?! Beckendorf: A warning shot. You were just used words. I acted. Hokestar sits up, rubbing his head. The Screegit looks sick, as Hokestar looks nervous. Hokestar: Oh, no. The Screegit grows in the case, breaking it. The Screegit grows into a monstrous size, growing more arms. Four Arms: What the heck? Hokestar: (Running in fear) Stop it, my dear boy! Or we’ll all die! Four Arms jumps into the air, landing in front of the Screegit. It was drooling acid, which was melting through the buildings. It takes a step, crushing another one. Four Arms jumps at it, punching its forehead. The two stop moving, as the Screegit swings its head, sending Four Arms flying. Four Arms crashes into a rock pillar, it coming down on him. The Screegit continues walking, heading up the cavern path, going towards the surface. Beckendorf helps Four Arms out of the rubble, as Four Arms reverts. John: Ugh. That didn’t work. After it! Beckendorf: Why? John: Oh, don’t do that on me! John grabs Beckendorf’s arm, as they run after the Screegit. End Scene John and Beckendorf make it to the surface, them seeing the Screegit walking through the alien neighborhood. Hokestar and Solid Plugg are there as well. John: Hokestar! What’s going on here? Hokestar: Well, boy, the Screegit is an incredibly rare creature. It’s milk can be used to make an incredible elixir. John: Yeah, yeah. What about the giant monster? Hokestar: It reacts like this to nitrogen rich environments. Which is why it was in that case. Solid Plugg: At least until we sold it at auction. John: What auction? Hokestar: (Nervously) Nothing! Nothing! Solid Plugg: It’s an auction house that sells aliens as pets or servants. John: Servants?! Hokestar: Didn’t you realize that I didn’t tell him, Plugg? That’s not something I wanted them to know! Elektra: John! Elektra runs over, the Proto-TRUK parked nearby. Elektra: What did you do this time?! John: Nothing that these two clowns didn’t help with. John stomps the ground, launching Hokestar and Solid Plugg to Elektra’s feet. John: Lock these two in the truck. Also, get a containment case from him. Beckendorf, help her get the rock guy in there. Beckendorf: What are you going to do? John: Catch a Screegit. John turns into Terraspin, spinning as he flies after Screegit. Screegit walks through the neighborhood, several aliens running. A group of Kineceleran kids were terrified, as Terraspin flies in, carrying them out of the way, avoiding a footstep. The kids run off, as Terraspin releases a burst of wind, which doesn’t stop the Screegit. The Screegit spits acid at him, as Terraspin is drenched, dripped to the ground. Terraspin stands up, shaking the acid off. Terraspin: Ugh. That was gross. Hokestar said it needed nitrogen for this. Maybe if I take it out. Terraspin runs after Screegit, as his flippers glow. He creates a mana dome, which encompasses the Screegit. Terraspin then jumps, spinning and sucking the air in. Screegit roars, as it bangs against the dome, it trying to break out. Terraspin strains, but the Screegit begins to shrink, as it was back to its original size. Terraspin shrinks the dome, it only on the Screegit. Elektra comes over, catching the Screegit in the container. Terraspin: Good timing, Elektra. Elektra: Want to tell me what this is all about? Tentacle Vendor Bunny: Hey! My stand! Terraspin reverts, as a bunch of angry aliens appear. She-Worst: My house was destroyed! Toby Monitor: Who’s going to pay for this? Where are we going to live?! John: Where’s Beckendorf? Beckendorf: Here. Beckendorf walks up, frightening the other aliens. John: Beckendorf and I have been working on building a city below the surface, in the caves. Maybe he can help rebuild up here. Toby Monitor: Let’s go underground. I’m tired of having to hide from the humans. Tentacle Vendor: As long as I get my stand back, that’s fine. The aliens talk among themselves, as John looks to Beckendorf. John: You’ll have to get used to having neighbors. Beckendorf: You risked your life to save them. I can at least rebuild their homes. John: Thanks. If you ever need help, let me know. John and Elektra head to the Proto-TRUK. Elektra: Does this kind of thing happen to you whenever I leave you alone? John: Usually. The two get in the TRUK, as John looks back, seeing Hokestar and Solid Plugg in the back. John: Now, Hokestar. You’re going to tell me everything about this auction. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Beckendorf * Screegit Villains * Blarney T. Hokestar * Solid Plugg Aliens * Clockwork (cameo) * Xylofreeze (cameo) * Water Hazard (cameo) * Four Arms * Terraspin Trivia * This episode begins the creation of Undertown. * Beckendorf is named after a character from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. * This also begins a revival of Greek themes that will occur later in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc